Abstract The Core Synthesis Facility was established in 2007 to provide state-of-the-art capabilities in synthetic organic chemistry to biomedical researchers in the State of North Dakota and beyond. The core has served a wide variety of research projects in multiple disciplines on the campus and throughout the region. Its services include equipment and expertise to conduct synthetic organic chemistry and providing access to small organic compounds, potential drug molecules, and labeled molecules for biomedical studies. The core has received institutional support by way of salary and benefit contributions of 50% for the manager. Dr. Yonghua Yang, as well as the COBRE Administrative Assistant who coordinates activities between the cores. The core is expected to be an important part of the growth and development of NDSU as a recruiting tool to attract new biomedical scientists, as a cost-effective measure to stretch federal research dollars, and as a means of teaching and training investigators in chemical techniques. Outreach to educational collectives has broadened the impact of the core on science in the region.